


Before his fall

by churchofeverydaywhores



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchofeverydaywhores/pseuds/churchofeverydaywhores
Summary: GIGANTIC TW: for every type of abuse and also homophobia.very venty and sad story here- moth





	Before his fall

(Content Warning for sexual assault, the F slur, and domestic abuse)

It doesn't matter who you are or where you're from, we're all scared of something. Everyone has fears, but some fears hide in a blanket of comfort. Aster was a good kid, christian, never partied, got straight A’s all year. It was at 16 when he learned grades didnt matter when you were a faggot. His parents kicked him out of the house and he had to go stay with friends. One of these friends was Roman, he was a bit older than Aster, maybe 3 years, but he was super chill and loved to hang with Asters group. Aster was hanging with him one day when he suddenly said  
“Yo you're homeless right?”  
Aster was taken aback by how straightforward Roman was being  
“I wouldn't use that word but technically yes. Why?”  
“My buddy just moved out,” Roman said, “and I could use some help with the rent, care to take his place?”  
Aster didn't have to think long before saying yes. Anything was better than the couch in his cousin's basement.

It had been a few weeks since Aster had moved in and he and Roman had grown closer. They had regular movie nights and were always joking about something. It was during one of these movie nights when it began.  
“What are we watching tonight oh movie lord?” Aster jokingly asked  
“One of my friends lent me this dvd” said Roman, holding up a silver disc “they said we would love it”  
“Mysterious, love it”  
The movie, as Aster would soon learn, was fifty shades of grey. Perhaps a form of dramatic irony but that should be decided by a better writer. They were watching the movie when a more than explicit scene came up  
“Ahh” Aster exclaimed hiding his face  
“Whats wrong man” Roman asked “cant handle a little sex?”  
“I can handle sex very well thank you very much” Said Aster jokingly sticking his tongue out  
Roman eyed his friend  
“I bet you can,” he said while grabbing onto Aster's thigh.  
“Woah there bud”  
“Something wrong?” Roman asked, leaning into asters neck “though you could handle this”  
“I, I can bu-” Aster was cut off  
“Then it shouldn't be a problem” And that's where Aster likes to forget. Not much good comes from remembering at times like these.

It wasn't long before the pair made their relationship official. This did come with a new set of problems. The primary being that it gave Roman a sense of power that he in no way deserved. He forced Aster into the primarily female roles as the cook and maid. He also expected Aster to be quiet,  
“No one likes a bitch with a bark” he would say.  
.Every now and then Roman would bring a friend to movie night and Aster was expected to be a good and helpful host. He didn't think the stuff he did was typical of a normal host, but he did think it was best to not ask Roman. It was normally best to not ask roman things. One time Aster asked why Roman didn't have to do the host things he did. That earned him a slap to the face and a few more “host” jobs. Aster didn't like hosting, it made him feel dirty, like he had committed a horrible sin. The bible said to hate the sin and love the sinner but Aster took the easy route and hated both.

March 15th, Aster's birthday, and his last day alive. He had just gotten a call from his cousin asking if he and Roman could come over for a small party. It had been forever since Aster had been out with friends so he was very excited, so excited that even Roman in all his apathy noticed.  
“Why are you acting weird?” he asked “is tonight's movie that exciting?”  
Crap, he forgot about movie night  
“About that, Is it possible to reschedule tonight's movie?” Aster asked  
“Why” replied roman, shooting a glare  
“Well it's my birthday today and i was hoping we could go out with some of my friends. They've been planning a party for me” Aster responded  
“No, I've had tonight scheduled for too long, can't bail on Todd” Roman said and went back to his phone. A bit of anger started rising in Aster  
“but they've been planning this all month, it's not like todd cares about you anyway”  
Shit. Aster tried to correct himself “you know what i mean, you 2 arent as close as-”  
Roman hit him “I'm sorry? Does the little smart ass over here think these people come over because they actually like him?”  
“Roman im sorry, you know that's not what i meant” Aster was on the ground holding his face  
“Shut up” roman was now standing over aster, fists at the ready “you know the reason they come? Its because they need a fuck and they know i got a slut willing to help”

(Theres a semi graphic scene of sexual assault here)

Aster began crying out as roman pulled him up onto the couch.  
“Roman please” He begged as he was pushed into the cushions. Roman was holding his hands above his head while unbuttoning his pants with the other.  
“I thought i told you to shut up!” yelled Roman, moving his body closer to his partners face. “Now pretty boy you know what to do”  
Not wanting to be hurt more than he was Aster reluctantly took the appendage into his mouth.  
“Now that's a good slut” Roman said. He began thrusting into Asters mouth, getting rougher with each movement. Aster was trying not to cry as the other man went to the back of his throat. All he could feel was pain as Roman finished with a grunt. His hands free Aster got up and ran to the sink to spit out the fluid remaining in his mouth.

(You're safe from the SA now)  
Hearing a movement close behind him Aster looked up and saw Roman looming over by the silverware drawer.  
“Who told you we were done?” Roman asked  
“No one, but”  
Roman chuckled, reaching into the drawer “but nothing dear, you know you listen to me during those times, you don't know enough to decide what to do”  
Roman was standing close and holding Aster's face now. Aster leaned into the warm hand of his partner  
“I know, im sorry” He said closing his eyes  
“Good, but you know I can't forgive that easily,” Roman said.  
For a brief second Aster got to process what was said but that second of confusion was soon replaced with a sharp pain on his neck. He went to scream but found only warped groans and a mouthful of blood.  
“Oh honey, you know how i feel about you talking back” Roman said while running his hands through the others hair “I think i'll like you better this way”. He dropped Aster and went to put the knife in the dishwasher, after that he just walked into the living room and started a movie. The fear and anger Aster felt in that moment has yet to be matched on this planet, the fear was directed at Roman and what he might do in Aster's last moments of life but the anger was at himself. Why did he have to be gay? Why did he have to move in with Roman? Why didn't he leave after that first night? And most importantly, Why couldn't he just shut up.


End file.
